hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Chamberlain Jr.
Thomas Maverick Chamberlain Junior is a pure-blooded witch and the son of Thomas Chamberlain (The Hollow) and an unknown mother. The grandson of Christopher Chamberlain, the great-grandson of Travis Chamberlain and Adriana Chamberlain, the nephew of Dominick Chamberlain, Malachai Chamberlain, Hope Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain and the cousin of Chazarrae Chamberlain and Elizabeth Chamberlain. '''Tommy '''is a member of the Chamberlain Family, Chamberlain Coven, by birthright a member of the North East Atlantic Pack and a member of the French Quarter Coven. History Thomas was born to Thomas Chamberlain Sr and an unknown mother after an unexpected one night stand. Tom's mother wanted to abort the child knowing it would be a witch (probably be use for Adriana's dark deeds) Thomas also at first wanted nothing to do with his son. In a flashback in Evil in my Blood Thomas reveals the story of how he felt about his son. He reveals why he felt like that because of him being the first born of the 5th generation he would be targeted by The Hollow. Thomas reveals that he cares deeply for his son and would kill anyone that harmed him, Powers and Abilities Thomas is a pure-blooded witch and also the first-born of a new generation. He is very powerful and talented especially talented in snapping necks and bones (shown when he snapped Dominick's neck) and a skilled parselmouth. He was strong enough to break a barrier spell cast by his own grandfather and strong to enough to break a cloaking spell cast on his father by The Hollow (who is also a very powerful witch) Thomas has proven to be a very capable and powerful witch. His control over Telekinesis was highly advanced being able to throw an original vampire at of his way. He himself claimed he had been studying witchcraft since his childhood and mentioned that he had already mastered a simple locator spell in the 3rd grade. He proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something his father had a hard time learning and figuring out. Weakness Thomas can be undone by very powerful magic. Personality Thomas is very laid-back and cares for his family (but more so his father) he gets very afraid and nervous when the family comes up against a threat which makes him (sometimes) either rebel or not do what he is supposed to do. He is a very vivid reader and likes to read about fantasy such as dark magic and beasts. Described by Chris, Tom could sleep anywhere any time and he sleeps like a little angel Relationships Thomas Chamberlain Sr. Thomas is Tommy's only child and son. He loves him dearly. Before his birth he wanted nothing to do with him but then felt a very close connection to his then unborn child. He then would take out anyone who would harm him. He was very happy when he was born. They were separated for 5 years due to Dominick's sacrificial protection and were reunited in Hello Daughter Name * Given Name THOMAS. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. ** Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain.